A Minute's Waltz
by yukiee jun. - x.chibininja
Summary: I’m going to ask her to dance. No, I’m going to ask that guy to scram. Or kick his ass. Just a minute’s waltz …


**A Minute's Waltz**

Summary: I'm going to ask her to dance. No, I'm going to ask that guy to scram. Just a minute's waltz …

Notes: This is a oneshot, but the ending will be a bit… wonky. It'll leave room for a sequel, if I feel like making one, or if people want me to. If not, then I leave the rest to your imagination.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The dress was annoying. No, it was more than annoying. It was looking at me through it eyes… glaring at me, challenging me. And I was totally up for a challenge.

But it could've been easier, if the dress had not adorned it self on Sophia Esteed. Yup, I would've been able to handle it if it hadn't been on Sophia's perfect body.

Um… let's pretend I didn't say that.

The dress was a light pink color. Pearly. Spaghetti strapped, thigh length. Long, milky, perfect shaped legs from fighting in battle. Long, brown hair flowing in soft waves, staff strapped to her back.

I think my nose is bloody. Shit. I reached up to check. Sure enough, I felt a bit of red. Just a bit, since the dress was still on her body. Well… at least that's as far as I would allow my mind to imagine. Not that the dress left much to the imagination.

"Maggot, what the hell are you doing, staring at the petite maggot like you're going to fall over?" came Albel's voice from beside me.

"Staring at her like I'm going to fall over, of course." I replied dryly. I took my eyes off her for a moment to stare around. We were in the Queen's Audience Chamber in the Aquaria Castle. The Queen decided to throw a ball for all of Aquios in celebration for us defeating Luther. Which meant there were a lot of girls. In dresses. Tight, pretty dresses.

Then there were us, the guys in our itchy tuxedos. We were allowed to keep our weapons on us - it was no telling when we'd be attacked. But other than that, yeah it was pretty itchy.

"Go ask her to dance, Fayt." Nel said, her blood red hair curled as well, black dress long and seductive. I ground my teeth together as I watched the pretty pearl pink dress flow around her thighs as she twirled and turned and spun and dipped.

And not with me. That was also annoying. "Would you like me to dispose of the runologist?" Albel asked, licking his lips together.

"Uh… no…" I mumbled, as much as it would please me.

Sophia is gorgeous. Phew. And it matches her perfect personality. Caring and gentle, strong and kind. So what the hell was she doing with that Runologist. I doubt they've ever interacted before besides tonight.

God damn, I want to go slice a monster in half. Or play some basketball. Yeah. Basketball is good.

He whispered in her ear. Damn him and his good looks. His blonde long hair that sticks out by its self. That's it, time to intervene. Oh. Mirage and Cliff are dancing too, right beside Sophia and… him.

I brush my ocean blue hair back with my hand, then walk over to Sophia and the guy… who remains nameless. I tap his shoulder politely, and he stops and looks. "May I cut in?" I ask softly. He trembles. "O-Of course, Master Fayt." he says, then makes a beeline for the punch bowl.

One hand behind my back, I bow slightly with the other hand out. Sophia curtsies and takes my hand, and the dance starts. A soft waltz plays, and the music seeps through my clothes and through my skin, into my mind as I remember how Sophia taught me to dance.

"Aw, Fayt, you scared that poor guy away." she laughed softly, twirling underneath my arm.

"Good riddance…" I muttered darkly, and somehow, her body became closer. Closer. A lot closer. Okay, this was the way to go.

The dance seemed to end as soon as it started, and she headed off to dance with someone new. Oh no, Sophia Esteed, that's not the way I run things.

"Um, come outside with me to the Garden?" I asked her, grabbing her hand. The White Dew Garden was one of my favorite places to be. It was just…such a beautiful place. Earth had nothing like it. Nothing at all.

"Sure Fayt," she smiled, and followed me out, still holding hands. "What for? You going to offer to be my knight in shining armor?" I laughed. "No, Sophia, that already happened."

Halfway through the dance floor, my insides froze. Shoot. What was I going to say to her, anyway? …Ugh, I want to play basketball…

I shut the door and we stepped out onto the natural, stone balcony.

So here I was, 20 years old, a weapon of destruction, a savior of the world, a point guard for basketball, etcetera… standing on the balcony with my best friend of 18 years, and perhaps my sweetheart. Well… that would only happen if I did something now.

Hmm.. What to say what to say. God… this is so hard. She's staring at me with those bright green eyes… she's curious, and she's wondering what the hell I want.

WHAT DO I SAY? OH DEAR LORD. I saved the world! I can destroy the world if I wanted to, too. BUT I CAN'T FACE SOPHIA ESTEED?!?!

This is so hard… how do I say this without being stupid…

"Fay--"

"I LOVE YOU!"

Shock written on her face.

Umm… that's not the way it was supposed to go. It really, really wasn't.

"I love you too!" she smiles back. Then she tries to walk away.

I… DON'T…THINK…SHE…UNDER…STOOD…

I reached out to her soft, light colored hands, and stopped her.

"No… I don't think you understand…" I whispered. The wind carried my words to her ears, and she shivered. "I… really love you. Not like a sister… and not like a best friend."

She froze on the spot, not knowing what to say. I gestured up to the sky.

"The galaxy has many stars and many planets. They say when one star shines out to you more than others - it means someone loves you. I know that… you have many, because you're such a perfect girl. But… I love you more than anyone in this Ocean of Stars could."

She inhaled, and a tear came from her right eye and down her cheek.

I made her cry. Perfect.

I took a step forward and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, caressing her hair. "I'm…sorry…"

"Don't be sorry…" she mumbled into my chest, then pulled away.

"You don't know how scared I've been… I don't want to kill anything, not even monsters. To save the world is one thing, but I was so scared all that time. The only thing that kept me going was knowing that my symbology would aid you in battle. To keep you happy - to help you, was all that I wanted. The whole time I was with the Vendeeni, the only things I thought were, I wonder how Fayt is, I wonder if he's still alive," her voice broke on the word alive, and more tears came out. "I- I love you, Fayt."

…………YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!

I clutched her to me tighter. "Please, be mine?"

"Always..." she nodded, and held me close.

"Well, look at the happy couple," came a booming, masculine voice. "I knew this was going to happen." Cliff stood there, in his black tux, blonde hair gelled. A smirk played on his face, his arms crossed.

"How could you tell?" came Mirage from besided Cliff. She has a identical smirk on her face. "He had a hunch!" Maria guessed with a laugh. Cliff and Mirage laughed, their laughter echoing in the Garden.

"The two despicable maggots are together. How interesting." Albel said dryly then crossed his arms.

"Fayt, Sophia, I apologize for spying but it's an instinct now." Nel smiled. "Let's leave the happy couple -"

All of a sudden, my hair was blowing back with a lot of strength. Sophia's dress blew back, and I had to place one hand on her hips from revealing her panties, and to prevent myself from a bloody nose.

I shielded my eyes from dust to see what was happening. There stood the most gruesome monster since the Convictors, Enforcers or Proclaimers. It was the size of the Enforcers, but black. It was like a the shadow of a man, with wings and arms and legs, but hands were clawed, wings were pointed, and legs were crooked, red eyes glinting in the darkness. Instinctively, we grabbed our weapons and unleashed them, the power of my sword radiating in the darkness.

A voice floated to all of our ears.

"Things … will … never … end…"

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - --

**There you go. The ending kind of spoiled all the fluff, but this is incase I decide to make a sequel. If I do make a sequel, it will be an action / romance type thing. : ) Review and tell me if you'd like a sequel. The pairings would of course be Fayt x Sophia, Mirage x Cliff, Albel x Nel, and maybe Lieber x Maria. **

**Please drop a review and thanks for reading.**

**- x.chibininja **


End file.
